cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Robert Hossein
|luogo di nascita = Parigi |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Marina Vlady (1955-1959) |coniuge 2 = Caroline Eliacheff (1962-19??) |coniuge 3 = Candice Patou (1976-) |figli = Pierre, Igor, Nicholas e Julien }} Robert Hossein è un attore, regista, sceneggiatore e produttore francese. Biografia Giovinezza Robert Hossein nacque a Parigi nel 1927, figlio del compositore iraniano André Hossein e dell'attrice russa Anna Minevskaya.According to the program Le Plus Grand Cabaret du Monde, presented by Patrick Sébastien on 22 September 2007 Carriera Robert Hossein iniziò la sua attività di attore teatrale poco più che maggiorenne, a 19 anni. Debuttò poi come attore di cinema nel 1948, ricoprendo piccoli ruoli. Successivamente raggiunse la notorietà recitando, fra le altre, accanto a celebri dive come Brigitte Bardot ne Il riposo del guerriero (1962) di Roger Vadim e Sophia Loren in Madame Sans-Gêne (1961) di Christian-Jaque. Durante gli anni sessanta apparve nel ciclo di cinque film, da Angelica (1964) a Angelica e il gran sultano (1968), incentrati sul personaggio di Angelica, interpretando il ruolo di Joffrey de Peyrac accanto a Michèle Mercier. Notevoli, comunque, sono anche le sue interpretazioni nel cinema poliziesco in pellicole di gran successo come Gli scassinatori (1970) e Joss il professionista (1981). Hossein collaborò, nel corso della sua carriera, anche col cinema italiano, lavorando con celebri registi del nostro Paese: tra le sue interpretazioni, intensa e sentita è senza dubbio quella in Nell'anno del Signore di Luigi Magni (1967), film storico-risorgimentale di grande spessore, dove ha vestito i panni del rivoluzionario Leonida Montanari. Dalla metà degli anni cinquanta Hossein si dedicò con successo anche alla regia, senza abbandonare l'attività di attore, debuttando dietro la macchina da presa nel 1955 con Les Salauds vont en enfer. Per tutta la sua carriera continuerà su questa strada, alternando la regia alla recitazione. Dal 2000 al 2008 è stato direttore artistico del théâtre Marigny a Parigi. Vita privata Robert Hossein si è sposato tre volte. Il 23 dicembre 1955 sposò Marina Vlady, dalla quale ebbe due figli: Pierre e Igor. La coppia ha divorziato nel 1959. Il 7 giugno 1962 ha sposato Caroline Eliacheff, dalla quale ha avuto un figlio, Nicholas. Dal 28 giugno 1976 è felicemente sposato con l'attrice Candice Patou, dalla quale ha avuto un figlio, Julien. A quarant'anni Hossein si è convertito alla religione cattolica. Il figlio Nicholas si è invece convertito all'ebraismo ed è diventato, col nome di Aaron Eliacheff, rabbino di Strasburgo. È padre di nove figli: Calev, Nitaye, Esther, Jonathan, Elicheva, Aliza, Avigdor, Matithiaou e Avigail. Onorificenze Onorificenze francesi Onorificenze straniere Filmografia Attore ]] *Les souvenirs ne sont pas à vendre'' (1948) *''Il diavolo zoppo'' (Le diable boiteux) (1948) (non accreditato) *''Con gli occhi del ricordo'' (Aux yeux du souvenir) (1948) (non accreditato) *''Maya'' (1949) *''Il porto delle bionde'' (Quai des blondes) (1954) *''Série noire'' (1955) *''Rififi'' (Du rififi chez les hommes) (1955) *''Gli assassini vanno all'inferno'' (Les salauds vont en enfer) (1955) *''Pardonnez nos offenses'' (1956) (non accreditato) *''I peccatori guardano il cielo'' (Crime et châtiment) (1956) *''Un colpo da due miliardi'' (Sait-on jamais...) (1957) *''La casa di Madame Kora'' (Méfiez-vous, fillettes!) (1957) *''La liberté surveillée'' (1958) *''Nella notte cade il velo'' (Toi... le venin) (1958) *''I vampiri del sesso'' (Des femmes disparaissent) (1959) *''Rififì fra le donne'' (Du rififi chez les femmes) (1959) *''La notte delle spie'' (La nuit des espions) (1959) *''La sentenza'' (La sentence) (1959) *''Le canaglie'' (Les canailles) (1960) *''Sesso e alcool'' (Les scélérats) (1960) *''La menace'' (1961) *''Febbre di rivolta'' (Le goût de la violence) (1961) *''Il gioco della verità'' (Le jeu de la vérité) (1961) *''Madame Sans-Gêne'' (Madame Sans-Gêne) (1961) *''Pourquoi Paris?'' (1962) (non confermato) *''Una ragazza a rimorchio'' (Les petits matins) (1962) *''La morte sale in ascensore'' (Le monte-charge) (1962) *''Il riposo del guerriero'' (Le repos du guerrier) (1962) *''Commissaire mène l'enquête'' (1963) *''L'omicida'' (Le meurtrier) (1963) *''Il vizio e la virtu'' (Le vice et la vertu) (1963) *''Il baro'' (Les grands chemins) (1963) *''Pelle d'oca'' (Chair de poule) (1963) *''Concerto per un assassino'' (La mort d'un tueur) (1964) *''OSS 117 minaccia Bangkok'' (Banco à Bangkok pour OSS 117) (1964) *''Nuda per un delitto'' (Les yeux cernés) (1964) *''Angelica'' (Angélique, Marquise des Anges) (1964) *''La meravigliosa Angelica'' (Angélique et le roy) (1965) *''La belva di Dusseldorf'' (Le vampire de Düsseldorf) (1965) *''La guerra segreta'' (The Dirty Game) (1965) *''Le meravigliose avventure di Marco Polo'' (1965) *''Matrimonio alla francese'' (Le tonnerre de Dieu) (1965) *''Madamigella di Maupin'' (1966) *''La lunga marcia'' (La longue marche) (1966) *''L'amante infedele'' (La seconde vérité) (1966) *''Pattuglia anti gang'' (Brigade antigangs) (1966) *''La musica'' (1967) *''Addio Lara'' (J'ai tué Raspoutine) (1967) *''Calibro 38'' (L'homme qui trahit la mafia) (1967) *''Lamiel'' (1967) *''L'indomabile Angelica'' (Indomptable Angélique) (1967) *''Il caldo amore di Evelyn'' (La petite vertu) (1968) *''Angelica e il gran sultano'' (Angélique et le sultan) (1968) *''Niente rose per OSS 117'' (1968) *''Una lezione particolare'' (La leçon particulière) (1968) *''C'era una volta il West'' (1968) (non accreditato) *''La battaglia di El Alamein'' (1969) *''Cimitero senza croci'' (Une corde, un Colt...) (1969) *''Maldonne'' (1969) *''La donna scarlatta'' (La femme écarlate) (1969) *''Il ladro di crimini'' (Le voleur de crimes) (1969) *''Nell'anno del Signore'' (1969) *''Inferno nel deserto'' (1969) *''Tempo di violenza'' (Le temps des loups) (1970) *''L'intreccio'' (Les belles au bois dormantes) (1970) *''Point de chute'' (1970) *''All'ovest di Sacramento'' (1971) *''L'ultima rapina a Parigi'' (1971) *''Gli scassinatori'' (Le casse) (1971) *''Un corpo da possedere'' (Hellé) (1972) *''La sedia a rotelle'' (Un meurtre est un meurtre) (1972) *''Una donna come me'' (Don Juan ou Si Don Juan était une femme...) (1973) *''Requiem per un commissario di polizia'' (Un officier de police sans importance) (1973) *''Prêtres interdits'' (1973) *''Vogue la galère'' (1973) Film TV *''Le tour d'écrou'' (1974) Film TV *''Il protettore'' (Le protecteur) (1974) *''Nouvelles de Henry James, nell'episodio "Le tour d'écrou" (1974) *Le faux-cul'' (1975) *''L'amante tascabile'' (L'amant de poche) (1978) *''Emmenez-moi au théâtre: Pas d'orchidées pour Miss Blandisch'' (1978) Film TV *''Démons de midi'' (1979) *''Bolero'' (Les uns et les autres) (1981) *''Les uns et les autres'' (1981) Miniserie TV *''Joss il professionista'' (Le professionnel) (1981) *''Il grande perdono'' (Le Grand Pardon) (1982) *''1960 terza liceo... e fu tempo di Rock'n'Roll'' (Surprise Party) (1983) *''Le caviar rouge'' (1986) *''Un uomo, una donna oggi'' (Un homme et une femme, 20 ans déjà) (1986) *''Levy e Goliath'' (Lévy et Goliath) (1987) (non accreditato) *''La croisade des enfants'' (1988) Film TV *''Les enfants du désordre'' (1989) *''Il gorilla'' (Le gorille), nell'episodio "Le pavé du gorille" (1990) *''L'inconnu dans la maison'' (1992) (voce) *''L'affaire'' (1994) *''I miserabili'' (Les misérables) (1995) *''M.D.C. - Maschera di cera'' (1997) *''Sciampiste & Co.'' (Vénus beauté (institut)) (1999) *''Gialloparma'' (1999) *''San-Antonio'' (2004) *''Le juge'' (2005) Miniserie TV *''Petits meurtres en famille'' (2006) Miniserie TV *''Trivial - Scomparsa a Deauville'' (La disparue de Deauville) (2007) *''Le troisième oeil'' (2007) *''Un homme et son chien'' (2008) *''Vénus & Apollon, negli episodi 2x1 e 2x7 (2009) *Le mirage'' (2009) *''L'affaire Seznec: c'est vous qui allez le juger'' (2010) Film TV Regista *''Gli assassini vanno all'inferno'' (Les salauds vont en enfer) (1955) *''Pardonnez nos offenses'' (1956) *''Nella notte cade il velo'' (Toi... le venin) (1958) *''La notte delle spie'' (La nuit des espions) (1959) *''Sesso e alcool'' (Les scélérats) (1960) *''Febbre di rivolta'' (Le goût de la violence) (1961) *''Il gioco della verità'' (Le jeu de la vérité) (1961) *''Concerto per un assassino'' (La mort d'un tueur) (1964) *''Nuda per un delitto'' (Les yeux cernés) (1964) *''La belva di Dusseldorf'' (Le vampire de Düsseldorf) (1965) *''Addio Lara'' (J'ai tué Raspoutine) (1967) *''Cimitero senza croci'' (Une corde, un Colt...) (1969) *''Point de chute'' (1970) *''I miserabili'' (Les misérables) (1982) Miniserie TV *''Le caviar rouge'' (1986) *''L'affaire Seznec: c'est vous qui allez le juger'' (2010) Film TV Sceneggiatore *''Gli assassini vanno all'inferno'' (Les salauds vont en enfer) (1955) *''Pardonnez nos offenses'' (1956) (non accreditato) *''Nella notte cade il velo'' (Toi... le venin) (1958) *''La notte delle spie'' (La nuit des espions) (1959) *''La sentenza'' (La sentence) (1959) *''Sesso e alcool'' (Les scélérats) (1960) *''Febbre di rivolta'' (Le goût de la violence) (1961) *''Il gioco della verità'' (Le jeu de la vérité) (1961) *''Concerto per un assassino'' (La mort d'un tueur) (1964) *''Nuda per un delitto'' (Les yeux cernés) (1964) *''La belva di Dusseldorf'' (Le vampire de Düsseldorf) (1965) *''Addio Lara'' (J'ai tué Raspoutine) (1967) *''Cimitero senza croci'' (Une corde, un Colt...) (1969) *''Point de chute'' (1970) *''Les six hommes en question'' (1972) Film TV *''I miserabili'' (Les misérables) (1982) Miniserie TV *''Le caviar rouge'' (1986) Produttore *''L'oiseau moqueur'' (1962) *''Au coeur de la vie'' (1963) Note Hossein, Robert Hossein, Robert Hossein, Robert Hossein, Robert